


Raise Your Wings (To the Guardian of the Eastern Gate)

by Pendragony



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Poetry, Queer patron saint, guardian of the eastern gate, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragony/pseuds/Pendragony
Summary: A petition to Aziraphale, guardian of the earth, godfather to humanity and patron saint of queers.
Relationships: Implied Aziraphale/Crowley - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Raise Your Wings (To the Guardian of the Eastern Gate)

Guard us when the day is young,

Guard us when the night draws on,

Guard us when the rain comes down,

_Raise your wings._

Give your weapon to the weak,

Smile at serpentine critique,

Stand and face God when she speaks,

_Keep your peace._

Investigate the things we make,

Guide us on the paths we take,

Reach out to that hopeful snake,

_Give your heart._

Listen when he talks to you,

Let your sunny smile break through,

Join him in a side of two,

_Shine your light._

See the best in each of us,

Code yourself like one of us,

Bend the rules to be with us,

_Show your hand._

Fight against our world’s Doomsday,

Think until you find a way,

Stay here though love runs away,

_Hold your ground._

Look your fears in the face,

Work to save the human race,

Search for any means of grace,

_Choose your side._

Guard us against Heaven and Hell,

Guard us when there’s no one else,

Guard us, Saint Aziraphale,

_Save your world._

Guard us when the day is young,

Guard us when the night draws on,

Guard us when the rain comes down,

_Raise your wings._


End file.
